


What The Hell Were You Thinking?

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Part Two of Nice Tail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Clairese 
> 
> As always I hope that you like it! <3

"Really Red, you told me that you wouldn't get anymore cats." I had my hand on my hip and I was staring at my big red boyfriend in exasperation.   
"He followed me home babe, what was I supposed to do?" He gave me a smile and held up the tiny kitten.   
"You are full of shit, however he is a baby so I can't tell you to turn him over to the shelter."  
"Yes! You are the best babe!" He lifted me off my feet, kissed my cheek and set me down again. I had been with Hellboy and at the Bureau for a little over a year now, going on missions and taking care of Red's cats. Once Red's father passed away I was there to stop him from being reckless, he had avenged his father's death and I had my soul sucked into the underworld for a little while but all that had worked out in the end. Red was protective over me and he made sure that no one made me feel bad about myself. I had cat like traits, blue cat shaped eyes, black cat ears and a tail, not to mention the air power that I possessed that made sure I landed on my feet. I watched as the kitten went to rub against the oldest grumpiest cat and I shook my head as he batted the baby away.   
"He's just a grump little guy, don't worry." I put him down next to some of the younger cats and they started to play with him. Hellboy was at the shooting range and I was feeling restless so I went to the library to talk with Abe. I was close to Abe, he was my best friend aside from Red. He was reading three different books when I came in and he asked me to turn the pages for him, Abe lived in a nice large tank outside the library since he had gills and was a water creature. He has a unique frontal lobe that made him able to read things from across the room or with the touch of its surface. We were still talking a few hours later when Liz came into the library.   
"Red was looking for you Y/N."  
"Oh, He'll find me eventually." I told her and she frowned.   
"You're going to make him wait?"   
"Yeah, I'm talking with Abe right now."   
"He doesn't like that, you have to give him all your time if you want to keep him." Abe frowned at her and I finally turned to look at her.   
"He isn't a possession, I can't 'keep' him. If he wants to be with me he will, if he doesn't then he won't. He knows how I am." I turned my back to her dismissively and she scoffed before she left the library. True enough about twenty minutes later Red found me, I was reading with Abe and he came over to sit by me. He didn't say anything, he just sat by my side and took my hand in his. I smiled and leaned against him as he put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Y/N report to Agent Manning, Y/N report to Agent Manning." A nasally voice signaled through the intercom. I sighed and stood up.   
"I'll be right back Red." I kissed his head as I walked out of the library.   
"I wonder what that's about." I heard Abe tell Red.  
  
"You want me to do what?" I asked Agent Manning.   
"I want you to travel to Washington and tell me what this thing is. It's killing people at a rapid rate and we need to know."   
"Ok. I'll get the team ready."  
"No, just you. Red and Abe aren't really needed for this one. Don't engage it just get a look, figured its habits, and come back."   
"He isn't going to like that, remember what happened on the last solo mission I went on?"  
"He isn't in charge Y/N. I am, remember that." I sighed and gave him a sarcastic salute as I headed to get my bag. Luckily Red was still with Abe so I didn't have to explain. I left him a note on the tv. 'Gone on a mission, be back soon. <3 Y/N.' I headed to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. My driver was Meyers, which was nice because he was easy to talk to. After and hour the radio in the car crackled and I rolled my eyes, I knew that Red would be talking soon.   
"Here kitty kitty."   
"Red." I replied after I snatched up the receiver.   
"I don't like it when you go off on your own."  
"I know but Manning said that I would be fine on a Solo mission, it's just Recon."  
"I still don't like it."   
"It's fine, I'll be home soon."   
"What am I supposed to do without you here?" I smiled and Meyers rolled his eyes.   
"The same thing you usually do, bug the cats and Abe, and try to drive Manning insane."   
"It won't be the same without you baby."  
"Aw you sappy little shit. Are you telling me that you are going to miss me?"   
"Yes."  
"I'll miss you too."  
"Be safe, over and out."  
"I will. Over and out." I looked at Meyers and he was giving me a soft smile.  
"He's going to try to come out here you know that right?"  
"Yeah I know, I give him two days and he's here." He nodded.  
  
I'd been in Washington for two day and had discovered two things. one was that it rained here all the time, and two was that people could be cruel even if you didn't have cat ears and a tail. I had come face to face with a demon last night, a high school kid had summoned a demon. A demon to destroy the people that had insulted him and hurt him in a prank that had gone wrong and left him in a wheel chair. I was sympathetic, that was terrible and I felt true sadness for the child but his demon had killed sixteen people and he had to be taken care of. I had been able to talk to the boy with the help of a hat for my ears and a coat to keep my tail tucked in. He was angry and I had made him angrier by telling him that he needed to send the creature back. He told Meyers and I to leave immediatly and threw a fit. I had snatched the summoning book off of his desk when he hadn't been looking. I had been standing with Meyers in woods when he just fell to the ground, we were going to try to send the demon back with a spell.   
"Meyers?" I walked over and nudged him. "Meyers?!" I felt something behind me and I turned to see a creature with leathery skin, long talon like nails and yellow eyes. Then it spoke to me, the demon had spoken to me from inside my head.  
" _What are you doing here young one?_ He had asked in a slithery voice.  
"What did you so to my friend?" I asked in return  
" _nothing yet, I wanted to make sure that you behaved yourself._ "  
"Behave myself?"  
" _Do you want to play a game?_ " It asked as it showed me images inside my head, images of fire and death so vivid that I wished I could close my eyes, it wouldn't do any good though.  
"No. I don't want to play a game. I want you to wake my friend up and then go back where you came from." The creature stepped forward and I stepped back, I didn't want him to touch me.  
" _You and your friend upset my summoner, that means that you must be destroyed._ " He tilted his head and then raised his hand, there was a horrific pain inside my head and I clapped my hands to my head as I cried out.   
"I am not your enemy! Stop this please!" I pulled my hand away from my head and used my power to blow him away from me. He crashed through the trees and gave a roar of rage. I crawled to Meyers and used his radio. "Manning! Come in Manning this is Y/N"  
"Manning here, is that red idiot with you?"  
"No! Meyers is knocked out and that Demon is coming back. Send back up."   
"Get out of there, this was just a recon mission." I heard a roar from behind me and I turned to see the demon running towards me.   
"Not anymore, just send the fucking back up Manning!" I was yanked away from Meyers and the radio. The demon tossed me around like I was a rag doll, he bounced me off of a few trees until I blew him away with my air power. He got up just after I did and raised his hand again and I fell to my knees as pain bloomed within my skull. I screamed and gripped the side of my head, I felt something dripping out of my eyes, ears, and nose but I couldn't tell what it was. It wouldn't have surprised me if it was blood though. I saw a flash of red and then the pain was gone, the demon was screeching and there was a horrible smell, like burning rotten meat.   
"Hey! Baby no baby are you awake?" I felt myself get turned over.  
"Red?"   
"Hey kitty cat, I really need you to stay awake for me huh?"   
"Meyers?"   
"He's fine. I'm gonna get you some help ok?" I nodded and then grimaced. "You have to stay awake, I have to yell at you."   
"I'm cold Red. I'm just gonna nap for a little bit k?" I was slurring by that point. "You can yell later."   
"No! no no, no napping babe. Y/N?" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.  
  
I didn't know how long I had been asleep for but when I woke up I was in the infirmary at the Bureau. I had a kitten curled against my side and I turned to see Red sleeping in a chair by my bed. I reached out to touch him but he was to far away so I used my power to scoot his chair back a few feet. He jerked up and looked around before he heard me chuckle.   
"You're awake!" He walked over and took my hand.   
"Yeah. I guess so."   
"Your 'little nap' turned into a three week coma." He told me and I frowned.   
"What happened?"   
"That leathery asshole scrambled your brain. I found you in the woods bleeding from your eyes, nose, and ears, you looked dead Y/N. I freaked out a little bit, Manning has been hiding from me for weeks."   
"I'm sorry Red, I was just supposed to be there for information." He shook his head at me and paced away before he came back and cupped my face in his hands.   
"What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how I would feel if something bad happened to you?" He asked and I shook my head. "I would be devastated!" He yelled but I knew that he was just emotional now that I was ok, he wasn't mad. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself, no more solo missions for you! I'm going with you from now on!"  
"Red, You can't just make that rule. I don't demand that I go with you on your missions."   
"I want you to go with me! You just can't go on the ones that involve flying!" That was true, the pressure made my air power go nuts. "I always want you with me." He said in a soft voice. I smiled and looked up at him.   
"Aw Red, are you trying to tell me that you like me?" I asked and he scowled at me.   
"Are you always this annoying?"  
"Yeah, it's what you like about me remember?" He nodded and leaned down to kiss me, before he pulled away we heard a cough. We both looked over to see Manning standing in the door way.   
"Oh you are in so much trouble asshole." Red said and I put my hand on his arm.   
"Red." He moved to stand up and I sighed. "Don't please?"  
"No, he sent you there and you almost died!"  
"I sent her there for recon, not to get involved and try to stop a 1500 year old demon." Manning replied and I felt my fur stand up a little.   
"I know that you're not blaming me for wanting to stop a monster that killed 18 people. It had killed two people in the three days that we were there Manning!"   
"I told you recon only!" He shouted at me and Red got pissed. He stood up but I blasted him with my air and sent Manning into the wall. "Let me go Y/N. Now!" I didn't I let Red walk up to him.   
"This is not her fault, this is your fault especially when she asked for back up and you didn't send her any. She came this close to dying."   
"But she didn't."  
"Because I got to her in time!" I sighed and used the air on Red to get him out of Manning's face, then I dropped Manning to the floor.  
"Red, it's no use. I'm going to be fine." He came and stood next to me. Manning brushed his pants off and looked at me. "I am not going on anymore solo missions, Red always end up with me anyway so you might as well face it." He opened his mouth to speak but I pushed him out of the room with my air and watched the door close behind him. The nurse came in checked me over and took out the catheter and tubes that were keeping me alive during my coma. I was digging through my bag when Red came back in.   
"What are you doing?" He asked me.  
"Getting out of here, I want to see Abe. I know he's worried."  
"You can't leave yet, you were in a coma."  
"Red." He sighed and looked at me.  
"I'm coming with you."   
"I wouldn't have it any other way." I told him as I stood up. I was a little wobbly but nothing that I wouldn't handle. I slipped on some pants and then I turned away from Hellboy and tugged on a shirt.   
"Are you sure that you are ok to leave?"   
"I'm fine." I walked out of the room and then turned back to look at him. "You coming?"   
"Right behind you babe." He took my hand and I smiled at him. He had my back and I had his, that was all that mattered, if that meant no more solo missions to make him happy then that is what I would do.


End file.
